In my world
by letsgotoneverland
Summary: This is Breyton oneshot. It's a rewrite of You don't always get what you want Felix is good at reading people, but what if he read Brooke and Peyton wrong?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters

**Title**: In my world

**Pairing**: Brooke/Peyton Nathan/Haley

**Summary**: What if Felix read everyone right but Brooke and Peyton.

**AN**: This is a one-shot…no updates.

……………

You can't always get what you want

…………..

**Brooke's POV**

_Her lips against my body sent fire straight through me. I tangled my fingers in her hair making sure that she wouldn't be able to move anywhere else but the direction she was moving. Her finger exploring places they had long ago discovered, places they know by heart. She knows where to touch me to makes me want her just a little more. I never thought it was possible for someone to want someone else are much as I want her…I guess I was wrong. "Mhm…Peyton…" I moan out as she continues her journey down my body. _

Splash. My eyes flutter open and instantly close because of the sun streaming through my bedroom window. Great, what a time to wake up from a perfectly good dream, a dream that I'm going to wish I finished all day. Looks like today's a bust because I am going to be preoccupied with thoughts of Peyton and I all day. Thoughts that I will hopefully be able to act out later tonight, if I'm lucky, which I usually am. Peyton and I have been together for a few months and the only people that know about us are Nathan and Haley, we got together after Lucas left. We were talking more, getting our friendship back in order and everything just seemed to be happening perfectly. So when I told her I loved her it didn't really surprise me when she told me she loved me too, what did surprise me though when she said she loved me more than a friend, that she wanted to be more than friends. She also understood that I might have freaked out about it and went on to explain that we didn't have to go there because she was more than happy just being friends. But then again I think I shocked her a little when I kissed her and told her that I felt the same way. Now, it didn't go as easy as you might be thinking. We stopped talking like we used to, and every time we hung out it would be awkward because we didn't know what to say. Everything seemed to be out of place, so one night we talked about it. One night about a few months ago. We straightened everything out and now we're happier than ever.

It just sucks that we have to hide it from everyone at school. But I get it, I know it would be hard on us, and eventually it would probably break us up if we came out at school. Because trust me when I say that the teenagers of today are not very nice. I'm one of them after all and I am grade A quality bitch. Splash. There it is, the noise that woke me from a dream that I wish would never have ended. Untangling myself from my blankets I push myself up, move the curtains out of the way and look outside, into my pool. And there he is, some random guy, I'm guessing he's the new pool boy, swimming in my pool as if he owned the place. "What the?" I say jumping out of my bed and making my way downstairs. As I do this I notice that once again the house is empty, no one is home but me. This little fact used to shock me and make me worry about my parents, but it doesn't now because I know that they are off somewhere having a good time and they just leave me here with a credit card so they don't have to deal with me. But the funny part of all that now is that they don't have anymore money to throw at me. We are officially broke and my mom says we are going to have yard sale…great.

Squinting my eyes at the sun as I walk outside I make my way towards my pool in nothing more that my tank top and boxer shorts. I don't care if I look ridiculous because I didn't have to be up for another half an hour, I had another half an hour of dreams filled with dream of Peyton doing things to me I can't tell my mother about because she would probably disown me. But then again it isn't like she owns me now, because she would need to be around to actually have a say in my life. Standing at the edge of my pool I wait for the guy to surface before I start yelling. So when he comes up for air on the far wall I'm ready. "Hey!" I yell walking along the poolside so that he would be able to hear me better, I can't let him think that he can just swim here any time he wants, this is my pool and my pool alone. Maybe sometimes it's Peyton's pool too. He turns and looks in my direction, I notice him check me out and with everything within me I hold in the gag. Even I was still into guys he would so not be my type. "Excuse me!" I say when he continues to just stair at me like I have three heads or something. Not a good way to make yourself feel hott. "Hola?" I ask questioning if it was the right terms or something.

Ding, ding, a smile appears on his face as he stands up in the pool. "Hola." He says smiling at me. If I wasn't with Peyton I would jump him because right now looking at his body I realize that he is extremely sexy. Bad thoughts Brooke, you have a girlfriend, a good girlfriend.

"Okaaaaaay," I say drawing it out trying to calm myself. It's not everyday you find a complete stranger swimming in your pool. "Listen I don't know what my mom told you or even if you talked to her but pool boys," I say gesturing towards the pool. "Don't get swimming privileges." I say with a smile hoping to God that he understood what I said and by judging from his facial expression he doesn't. Great. He says something in Spanish which I don't understand of course because dropped Spanish the second I was able too. "Right," I say pretending to know what the meaning was behind what he said. "I cenito you too," I say and I'm guessing my meanings of the word are different than his because he starts to laugh at me. What an ass, as soon as I talk to my mom he is so fired. "Get aye outay," I say trying to speak English as if I was speaking it for the first time, but just in case I didn't make an since I gesture as well and he seems to get it because he is nodding and walking out of the pool. As he is walking out of the pool for the first time since I saw him out my window do I remember that he was naked. "Lose your suit?" I ask with a smirk. Wait, I shouldn't be smirking…stop smirking Brooke. Once again something in Spanish is said and I just nod pretending that I know what he said. "Okay," I say taking a long pause because this is going to take a lot more effort that I feel like excreting this early in the morning. "You," I point to him. "No….swim," I point to the pool. "Here," I add pointing to my house and nodding with a smile hopping he understands.

He's nodding, that's a good sign…right. "Okaaaaaay," he says, drawing it out with a strong accent. He smiles as me before he walks past me, leaving me alone. Rolling my eyes I make my way back to the comfort of my own room. I might as well get ready for school now and be early for the first time since, since, well since I got my drivers licenses. Peyton is going to be so proud. Walking back through my empty house I notice that something is different, something smells different, and that when I notice the sent. Vanilla. Purely Peyton. I'm now running towards my room.

When I make it to my room I see her sitting there, hands behind her holding her up in a leaning position, looking at me. She's all ready for school, of course, she's never late. Mostly because she has an empty house just like me…then again, why can't I ever make it to school on time? Oh well, it isn't important anyways. "Hey there," I say walking over to her and placing a kiss on her lips. Her face scrunches up and she pulls away. "What?" I ask confused by her reaction. She hasn't a reaction like that since we first kissed and it was all awkward and stuff.

"Morning breath," she says with a smile as she points to my bathroom. I smile and slap her lightly on the arm as I walk into my bathroom closing the door behind me. "Hurry up, you don't want to be late." She shouts before she opens the door. "I have to run to the café though, I need to talk to Karen," she says peaking her head around the corner at me. Her eyes travel up and down my body as I'm clad in nothing more than my boxers. "I just wanted to say good morning," she said walking in and kissing me again, fighting through the morning breath. "Good morning," she smirks. "See you are school," she says leaving me alone in my bathroom wishing I was back in my dreamland. Because in Brooke's dreamland she wouldn't be leaving right now.

Looks like it's going to be a cold shower for me.

**Peyton's POV**

Okay Peyton, this isn't going to be easy, your going need to go in there and make some sort of small talk without mention the dad that stood her up and then left town without so much as a phone call. Yeah, this should be a piece of cake. I say to myself as I walk through the front door of Karen's Café that morning after leaving Brooke's house. I notice that now it's getting harder and harder to leave Brooke behind and it's getting harder and harder for me to not tell everyone that my best friend as become my girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. I think that's what bothers me about it so much, I'm happy and usually every time I'm happy that happiness gets taken away from me before it has a chance to fully develop.

Look what happened with Lucas. Then with his mom and my dad, I was really starting to like her.

Okay Peyton, walk in there say hi and ask her if you could have some advice, don't even bring up dear ol' dad. Standing by the in the café I notice for the first time how packed it is and I realize that maybe now isn't such a good idea for this now. Maybe I can just get out of here before she ever even notice that I was here. Right, time to go. "Peyton?" shit, she saw me. "Are you looking for Lucas?" She asks me. Of course that would be the reasonable question to ask me. Am I looking for the boy that I was pretty hung up on last year, a boy that I nearly ruined my friendship with Brooke for and by the way I'm dating my best friend now so no I'm not really looking for Lucas. No, I can't say that.

"Um, no, actually I'm looking for you," I say with a smile. Yeah that sounds better. No deep explanation about anything that I am so not ready to talk about yet. Why am I panicking? God. She smiles as she nods her head in my direction indicating that I should continue. Do not mention dad, do not mention dad, do not mention dad. "I just want to apologize for my dad," damnit. "The way he just left things like that wasn't fair, plus I miss you. I liked hanging out and talking to you," I continue. Dang, once I start it all just comes pouring out. I do miss her though and I have a feeling if she was still with my dad than she would have been the first one to know about Brooke and I because I have feeling that it really won't matter to here either way, she doesn't seem to be the type of person that judges people one that kind of stuff. I think she would have been a good person to help Brooke and I through this, but then again I don't think she really likes Brooke all that much. Trust me if I hadn't of known Brooke all my life I honestly don't think I would like her that much either. She can be a bitch sometimes.

"I miss that too," she says with a smile. "Was there something you needed?" She asked leaning against the counter and looking across at me.

Okay that was straight forward and to the point. "I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice since you're a successful café owner and all," I say looking at her and giving her a charming smile and works all the time when I need to get my way. She nods her head. "It's kind of a crazy idea," I say wanting to get it all out in the open.

"They are the best kind," she says with a smirk trying to ease the tension. Which she did, she was always good at that.

"Okay," I pause taking a deep breath. "The only good music to be heard in this town is in clubs where you need a fake ID to get into," she's nodding, which is a good sign. "So I went to Thub and asked if they could sponsor and "All ages" night. Not like at the café but like an actually club night, you, everyone is aloud in to have a good time," I explain. She smiling and nodding, "There is only one problem though, no one is taking the bait, every time they find out I'm in high school that dismiss the whole idea," I explain. I know I sound disappointed but that's because I am. I think this would be a great idea for people at Tree Hill. I hang my head in disappointment.

"It only takes one person to say yes Peyton," she says grabbing the coffee she's was pouring as she walks towards her customers, towards her success. I know it only takes one person to say yes but I never knew that it was going to be this hard just to get one person to say yes. You think it would be a great idea, I mean kids from high school coming in here would bring a lot of business to a club. But then again I lot of bands don't like playing for teenagers with short attention spans. I know if I was in a band I wouldn't want that either.

"Peyton, hey," I turn at the sound of my name and I see Lucas standing there with his book bag over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" He asks as we walk out of the café together. I wave goodbye to Karen as I leave.

"Nothing, I just needed to ask you mom for some advice," I say honestly. He smiles and nods as we stop at my car. "You need a ride?" I ask. I know he uses his mom's car to get back and forth to school so I figure I might as well be a friend we all promised to be not so long ago. "Let your mom have her car for a day," I say with a smirk as he climbs into the passenger side seat next to me. Brooke is so not going to like this.

**Brooke's POV**

I'm driving along, listening to my music, minding my own business, when some newly bought BMW nearly drives over Lucas and Peyton and trust me when I say I'll get to that later. But I speed up behind him and get of my car, looking toward my girlfriend and my ex-boyfriend I ask them if they are okay as I walk towards the BMW. Looking at Peyton real quick she looks away, smart girl. Just as I'm about rip into the guy for taking my spot I notice him getting out. Great, it's the pool boy. "What the hell are doing here?" I ask. "And that's my spot," I say angrily. Everyone knows that's my spot, it's been my spot for years.

"You," he points to me. "No." he wags his finger back and forth. "Park," he is making circles with his fingers. "Here," he points to my spot before laughing and walking away.

I have this weird feeling that I am really going to hate that guy. Walking back towards my car I looking in Peyton and Lucas' direction. "Do you know that guys?" Lucas asks me.

"No." I say opening my car door angrily. "I've just seen him naked," I say getting in the car. Taking a glance a Peyton she is now looking at me the way I was looking at her when I saw her walk up with Lucas. Looks like we both have a lot of explaining to do. But you see there is a difference between her and I. She has cheated before, with my boyfriend. I never cheated on Lucas or any of the other guys I've dated. She has a history of it, I don't. Plus she knows that seeing them alone together brings back memories that I don't want to have anymore of a time when everyone was lying to me to my face.

Driving away from them I find another spot close enough to the front but far enough away from them that they can't see me cry. All the memories of the sneaking around behind my back have just come flooding back to me. Everything that they did to hurt me has just come back and the feelings that I felt for both of them last year have just come back. I don't think I can talk to her today because I have a feeling I am going to say something that I will regret later. Whipping my tears I get out of my car and I notice pool boy walking. Time to set things straight. Speed walking towards him I catch up to him easily. "Pool boy, wait up!" I yell.

"Running and gunning baby, you have got to learn to keep up with me," he says with a smirk turning around to look at me.

"You speak English!" I say outraged. I really embarrassed myself this morning.

He nodded and smirked. "We wouldn't get very far if you continued to try and speak Spanish," he said turning around, walking away again.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" I ask walking again trying to catch up with him. This time he isn't slowing down instead he is speeding up. "Hey!" He turns around this time. "These are two-hundred dollars shoes. Do not make me speed walk," I say through clenched teeth. "Now I asked you, who the hell are you and what the hell were you doing in my pool?" I ask angrily. He seems to have that affect on me.

"I'm your new neighbour, which makes you the girl next door, in the movie she was porn star," he says and I roll my eyes. The lines the guys use these days are just so sad. I mean seriously can't they come up with some better material. "As for your pool…well that's easy, yours is better than mine," he comments. He looks me up and down again. What is with this guy. "This thing between us, it sorts inevitable," he says licking his lips, eyeing me.

"What thing?" I ask confused as I step away slightly. "There is no thing, trust me," I explain.

"Come on!" He says loudly and I look around to see who noticed. No one did…good. "We fight, we flirt, and thrown in there now and then there is a slap but eventually we will end up in the sack together." He pauses rubbing his hands together. "So how about we just skip all that and head straight to the sex," he says.

Gross. "How about we skip right to the slap," I say. He couldn't be anymore wrong about me. Yeah, sure, if he would have came her last year than maybe he would have had a chance. But now, not so much. I turn and leave and I vaguely hear him saying that something is part of sex. Walking through the halls I make my way to my locker. I have never been so angry in my life. He just hit a switch inside of me that sets me off and makes me wish that killing people wasn't illegal because if it wasn't than he would have been so dead right about now. When I open my locker something falls out. Bending down to grab it I notice a pair of shoe standing by my locker. Standing back up I though the homework in my locker that fell out. "I don't want to talk about it right now," I say looking at her.

"Come on Brooke we need to talk about this." Peyton pauses as I look at her. "I was just giving him a ride because we ran into one another at the café" she explained to me. That would make sense considering his mom owns it. "We all did agree to be friends remember," she explains.

"Oh yes friends," I say nodding my head looking at her. "And look how well that turned out for us last time," I said. I turned and walked away from her. I know what I was doing wasn't fair because she hasn't done anything to make me think that she has been unfaithful to me, and I should give her the benefit of a doubt but I don't know if I'm ready to give myself to someone that way again. Not after how bad it hurt last time.

**Peyton's POV**

Have you ever had a feeling that just tore at you from the inside begging you to do something about it before it killed you? No…good because I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone in the world. Ever since I saw Brooke with that guy this morning I have had that feeling. And I don't want to be the type of girl who suspects that her girlfriend in cheating on her because I know that wouldn't be true. Brooke isn't the type to cheat, she never has been, and I hope she never will be. But there is something about the way they acted around one another this morning that made me think otherwise, that made me wonder. And I don't wanna wonder about Brooke. I want to be sure about her. Looking up from my thoughts so I don't bump into anyone I see Brooke at her locker, looking rather pissed off, so instead of starting a fight I just grab Haley, who is walking past me, and walk with her. I don't feel like dealing with Brooke and her jealousy right now.

Haley being the smart one looks over her shoulder and I'm guessing she sees a pissed of Brooke. She turns back with a knowing smile. "Trouble with Brooke?" She asks in a way so that no outside listener would suspect anything. After all Brooke and I have been friends for years and we are defiantly known for our fights so no one would suspect a thing if they were ease dropping. I just look at her, giving her the knowing look that all of us have when it comes to Brooke and her mini breakdowns. It's a look that says she is over reacting about something stupid and she'll be over it by tomorrow. Although something inside me tells me that this one isn't just about me and Lucas showing up this morning together. I know she's upset about that but I did promise to be the guys friend and I'm not about to go back on that just because my girlfriend is a little jealous. And I know she has a right to be jealous because of the history that we have together, the three of us, but I thought that all the time we spend together she would be able to trust me again by now. I guess I was wrong. "Does it have anything to do with you and Lucas showing up at school together this morning?" She asks.

I look at her and this time the look says that I don't want to talk about this, at least not here. "I know she's upset but she doesn't have anything to be upset about. Nothing is going on between me and Lucas anymore," I saw walking along. I see Mouth, weird name from someone but it seems to work for him, walking with the guy that Brooke was talking to this morning. "And trust me, it isn't just about Lucas," I say with a smile. "Listen we can talk about this later I promise," I say nudging her and she smiles.

"Good because there is no way I'm letting you out of this conversation that easily," she says laughing. Haley looks up and follows my gaze. "You know that guy?" She asks me concern lining her voice like an overprotective sister.

"No," I say looking at her and smiling. "But apparently Brooke has seen him naked," I say with a smile that I know doesn't met my eyes. She knows that I'm forcing it say she places her hand on my shoulder as we approach Mouth and this new kid whose name I don't know but I already hate him. "Hey Mouth," I say as Haley and I stop in front of them. I look the new guy up and down and I have to say the guy is hot…but I still hate him.

"Hey Peyton, Haley," Mouth says stopping in front of us. "This is Felix, he's new here." Ah, Brooke's mystery man has a name. I wonder if she knows it or if she was too busy to ask.

He nods in my direction but his attention is elsewhere, as in Haley. "How are you?" He asks in the creepy guy voice that lets you know that they are thinking about you in ways that they shouldn't. Especially if the girl they are looking at is married to a very jealous guy.

"Hi," she says a little unsure but Haley being Haley is still all nice and sweet. "Nice to meet you," she says looking at me out of the corner of my eye. That's friend code for I'll hate him if you want me to. I just smile and shake my head. Plus I don't think Haley could hate anyone even if she tried she's way to nice.

"Girl your fine," he says when she removes her hand. Her gaze leaves mine and lands on his a little shocked.

"Dude," she says laughing. "I'm totally married," she says showing him the ring and I have to say I'm a little impressed. Nathan sure has done a lot to change little Ms. Haley James.

"Word," he says looking at her stomach. Oh boy, here it comes. "Who's the father?" I always wondered why that's the first question out of everyone's mouth when Haley tells people she's married. Everyone thinks it's because Nathan got her pregnant or something, I guess they aren't aloud to have found the one yet. But I think they have, I mean I see how happy they make one another and I know that they are going to make it. Suddenly Nathan appears behind Haley with his arm around her shoulder and looking directly at the Felix. Nathan is taller so technically he is looking down at him. "I guess that'd be you." He says.

"Standing a little close don't you think," Nathan says staring the guy down. Nice work Nate.

Haley backs away with Nathan so that no more trouble is caused. My attention is averted to the quad when Brooke is walking with some of the other girls from the squad. Felix sees her and smiles and it takes all my energy to keep from kicking his ass. "Later man," he says swatting Mouth on the chest and runs off in Brooke's direction.

I walk over to Mouth never letting my gaze leave Felix as he approaches Brooke. "This should be interesting," I say patting him on the back before leaving myself. I don't want to be late for class now do I. Or maybe I just don't want to see Brooke flaunt her new guys around while I have to sit on the sideline and watch.

**Brooke's POV**

Today at school sucked, and when I mean sucked I mean I wish I would have died, as in an other day couldn't have been any worse that today. I have never had a day at school that sucked so much that I wished I was here in my empty house, alone and miserable because that would have been ten times better than being at school. I should have known it was going to be a bad day when I saw Peyton and Lucas together. Just seeing them together brought back all the lies they told me when I was with Lucas, all the times the snuck around behind my back so that they could be together. And the worst of all was finding out the way I did, after Lucas dumping me telling me that he just wanted to be friends he went to Peyton house a couple days later. She forgot to turn off her webcam and when I went in his room to say get him for his mother is saw them together on his computer. All the trust that I had for the both of them vanished. All the love that I felt for Lucas vanished. All the loved that I had accumulated over our years of friendship with Peyton. I hated them. I still hate them for making me feel that way.

And then to top it all off I kept running into the pool boy, who isn't really a pool boy but instead he's my annoying next door neighbour with a weird name. Felix, who names there kid Felix. He wouldn't leave me alone today, everywhere I went her was there annoying me. Telling me that the thing between us was bound to happen eventually. Too bad he couldn't be any further from the truth because I'm head over heals in love with Peyton and that scares the hell outta me because I know when two simple words she could ruin me. With two simple words everything as I know it would be over. That's how much she means to me. And Felix just didn't seem to get the hint that I didn't want to be around him, that I didn't want anything to do with him, because he kept coming around making me more and more angry. He lucky the day ended because if I had to see him one more time I think I would have hit him with my car. I don't care if I would have spent the rest of my life in jail, at least he would be out of my life.

Feeling a tear slip from my eyes I quickly whip it away as if it were some kind of disease. I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be sad anymore. I shouldn't have to be; didn't I go through enough of this last time? "Knock, knock," I look up towards my doorway and see Peyton standing there looking all hott and sexy. Everything that I was mad about wanted to just go flying out of my mind but it didn't. Instead the only thing I could think about now was her and Lucas. Another tear slips from my eyes. "Brooke what's wrong?" she says coming into my room and sitting on my bed. "I know you're upset about seeing me with Lucas this morning and I'm sorry but you have to believe me when I say that nothing is going on between Lucas and I anymore and it won't ever happen again because I'm with you and I don't think I could be anymore happier with anyone else." She explains as she whips the tear from my face.

"I know nothing is going on and I want to trust you I do, more than you know, but after what happened last time it's just hard for me to trust anyone now a days," I say honestly and this time she doesn't have anything to say in return. "What you guys did to me hurt me really bad Peyton and just seeing you together brings it all back even though I know nothing is happen the feelings I had when I found about you too are still inside of me and there is nothing that I can do to make them go away," I explain. "I mean I trust you completely, but I don't trust Lucas and the effect that he might still have on you."

"He doesn't have an effect on me anymore," she says looking at me. I try to look away but I can't, she is holding my face in position so that everything she says she says looking into my eyes. I think it's her way of making me see that she is telling me the truth. As if her eyes would let me know that she is lying about something. Which I guys would be true since her eyes usually show all her emotions. "I do not think about Lucas Scott like that anymore and yes I admit that I did think about him like that at one time but ever since I start this thing up with you Lucas Scott has never entered my mind. Because trust me when I say this Brooke you are more than enough for me. You're always surprising me with all those little things you do that you think no one pays attention to. All the times you play with my curls when you think I'm sleeping. The way you hold on to me at night as if I would ever leave you," she says with a smile on her face.

"But what if I don't know how to trust anyone anymore?" I ask as the tears start coming out more and more. "What if I don't know how to let you, how to put myself on the line again for someone that I love?" I ask bowing my head. "What if I can't give you what you need?" I ask more seriously. "I want to give you everything Peyton, I want you to know that I love you, that I love you more that life itself. I want to be able to trust you around Lucas; I want to be able to have something with you that I haven't been able to have with anyone else." I pause as I let all of what I said sink in. "What if I can't let you in? What if I don't remember how?" I ask her.

"Then I'll wait for you," she says seriously. "Brooke you have to believe me when I say that I want you and only you. You remember how at Nathan and Haley's party you said you hoped that one day we could have a love that they had, a love like there that was full of trust and honesty?" She asks me, I nodded. "Well it's what you have with me now. I love you Brooke, and I will always be honest and faithful with you. I know that I have a history of disappointing you and I know that you have no reason to believe me when I say that I will be faithful because you remember a time when I wasn't. But Brooke I want you to take that risk with me, I want you to love me like I love you. Because trust me when I say there is no one else out there that could ever replace you," she finishes. She hands me the box of tissues that is on her left side since I have long since been crying. She hands it to me with a smile. I take one and her smile falters and I know what she is about to ask. My guess is she overheard me when I said what I said to Felix. "So…you and Felix…" she doesn't ask a question she just leaves that sentence hanging there.

I whip my tears away. "I caught him swimming in my pool this morning," I say. "I thought it was the pool boy so I ask him to get out with very bad Spanish and told him he wasn't allowed to swim here, then he walked out of the pool and apparently he doesn't wear a suit," I explained and she was nodding her head. "And to top it all off he isn't the pool boy and he speaks really good English, he's the new kid at school," I say throwing the tissue in the garbage…or at least trying too. I missed, badly. "I swear nothing happen between us. I mean he's so annoying. All cocky and all up in everyone's business I mean he acts like he owns the place," I pause. "Who does he think he is?" I say throwing myself back on my bed.

I feel my bed dip as Peyton climb up so that she is hovering over me. Her fingers brushing across my forehead as she pushing my hair out of my face. "He is the male version of you," she say honestly.

"He is not," I say wrapping my arms around her neck. She just nods and she moves her lips closer to mine. "I hate you," I say before our lips touch.

**NEXT DAY Peyton's POV**

Turning around from my locker I notice Brooke standing there in the middle of the hallway reading the note that I left on her pillow this morning explaining to her why I had to leave before she woke up. I got a call from Karen letting me know that she was interested in opening a club and she needed someone to run her "all-ages" night. She wanted me to take care of all the details because she decided that I would help her run the club on "all-ages" night. She wanted me to met her at the place where Nathan and Haley had there wedding party. So I had to leave Brooke's nice warm bed far early than I had planned to.

Moving over to her I make sure that I am close enough to her so that she can feel me but far enough away so people don't think anything of it. "Enjoying that letter there Brooke?" I ask over her shoulder.

She turns her head and smiles. "More than you know," she says as she loops her arm with mine. "I missed you when you left this morning," she said into my ear so that no one else could hear. I smile as we make our way towards our class. Walking down the hall smiling and laughing it all stops when we pass the lockers where Lucas, Mouth and Felix are standing. I know Mouth has a crush on Brooke but I also know she won't go for him. Felix is an ass who thinks Brooke is going to be his one day and Lucas…well we all know what happened there. "Still here?" She says as we pass them by. The rest of the walk to class is silent.

**LATER THAT NIGHT Brooke's POV**

Feeling the water sliding along my skin is almost as good as feeling Peyton's fingers along the bare skin of my back. We have been talking a lot more about coming out to everyone and the more we talk about the more it doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. Leaning up against the wall of my pool I close my eyes as her lips work along my neck. We're both in the pool, naked, we were skinny dipping but then things started getting out of hand. I mean come on if you had a girlfriend like me would you be able to keep your hands off me? Yeah, didn't think so. Her arms are holding me close to her as she works her way back up to my mouth. When her lips find my again I allow her tongue entrance into my mouth. My hands tangle themselves in her wet hair as her arms try to bring my body closer to her which I don't think it possible. If we get any closer we'll be one person.

I move my lips from her moving along her neck. Her head leans back granting more access to the skin that I am never going to get sick off. As I'm kissing alone her neck, by her ear, I hear her say something she has never said before during a heated make-out session. "Hey there." This causing me to look at her oddly and she jerks her head up and when I turn around I see Felix standing behind us with eyes about ready to pop out of his socket. "I think we should move the party somewhere with less of an audience," Peyton says moving away from me and towards the latter out. If I needed another reason to hate Felix, this is defiantly it. Climbing out of the pool Felix looks away from Peyton as he hands her a towel. At least he's a gentleman. This is more than I could have said about most guys. I can only imagine what Mouth would have done if he found Peyton and I in here like this. Just before she enters the house she turns back towards me. "You coming?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say swimming towards the latter. She disappears into the house and I'm left alone outside with Felix. Getting out he doesn't look away from me but then again that doesn't really bother me. He hands me the towel and I wrap it around myself. "Your right," I say looking around at my pool. "My pool is better," I say walking towards my house. Just as I'm about to enter I turn back towards him. "See you at school tomorrow pool boy." I say as I walk into my house, close and lock the door behind me. Looks like Peyton and I aren't going to be a secret that much longer.


End file.
